Resolution
by i'm always invisible
Summary: A story of where Tsuna nearly lost his life because of betrayal, losing trust and misunderstanding. His family didn't want him anymore, nobody wanted him... They didn't want to listen to him. He killed and that is all there is to it, he became a heartless monster. Even so they returned. TYL


**Title: Resolution**

**Summary: A story of where Tsuna nearly lost his life because of betrayal, losing trust and misunderstanding. His family didn't want him anymore, nobody wanted him... They didn't want to listen to him. He killed and that is all there is to it, he became a heartless monster. TYL**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Blood decorated his face. His eyes dull and lifeless, his guardians saw it with their own eyes. Tsuna, their boss, took a life. His gloves pierced into the poor soul's heart leaving it fall off to the ground. It's a joke right? Tsuna killing is a joke. He is a kind hearted guy; he wouldn't do such a thing. Is this an illusion? Everything just seemed to be too real. Even the scent of blood is present. The silence just felt like eternity. Neither of them could recover from the shock, it's just too much pressure to bear.

Tsuna broke the silence "Is everyone alright?" He stretched out his hand. His eyes widened when his guardians moved back. "What's wrong?" he asked with a shaky breath "Why do you look so scared?" he took another step forward but his guardians to a step back.

"Are you… the Tsuna that we know?" His rain asked.

Tsuna could only look in disbelief "What are you saying Yamamoto… it's me Tsuna… I'm your friend… remember?" his eyes filled with terror.

"The Tsuna we know wouldn't kill." He replied back.

The brunet's eyes could only widen once more. His hand started to tremble and he held back his tears because as a boss, showing your emotions is a sign of weakness. That is what Reborn taught him. He had to remain strong, even though everything was tearing him apart.

"You're a heartless monster." His lightning said in fear and walked away. Every one of his guardian walked away but not before giving him venomous glares. And that includes his loyal right-hand man.

"A heartless monster… you say…" Tsuna whispered to himself.

-Next Day-

He was in his office, doing his usual stack of papers. None of his guardians bothered to visit. They occasionally come in but only to report or request for missions. It's probably to keep themselves away from him. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling _'I deserve this…'_ he thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, tears fell down from his eyes.

He rubbed his tears "Why am I crying?" his voice cracked. "I'm a heartless monster, so why am I crying?" he asked himself and more tears fell down. He felt another presence coming and quickly wiped off the tears and continued on his work like nothing happened.

His tutor, Reborn, entered the room "Dame-Tsuna, where are the papers due today?" The brunet quickly complied and gave it to him without looking up. He continued to work on his papers and Reborn pointed a Leon-gun at him "Spill it Tsuna, what are you hiding?"

Tsuna didn't look up, he continued on his papers. He heard a click sound "Reborn, if you are going to shoot me, just shoot already." He said without looking up.

"Just tell me what happened. Let it out." Reborn's gun reverted back to a chameleon. He noticed that the brunet stopped writing "The thing is… yesterday… I killed someone…" His voice was shaky.

Reborn was unfazed "What of it?" he asked.

Tsuna looked up with tears threatening to fall. "They called me a heartless monster…" his tears fell down. "I-I-I deserve i-i-it… r-r-right? I-I mean when you think about it… when you… kill… you are a monster… right?" his tears fell down harder. "And… awhile ago… they gave me forms saying that they want to live in Japan…" He covered his face. "I deserve it… I deserve it…" he kept on mumbling…

Reborn could only look at his student. He felt anger surge into his body. He quietly left the brunet's office and started to hunt those people called 'guardians'.

-After a 5 months-

He was sitting there… all alone in his desk full of papers. His health was deteriorating by the minute. He work himself until fatigue got the best of him, he skipped meals for the sake of doing his work. The waitresses and butlers were worried for their boss. He barely smiles nor talks anymore and if he did smile it was hollow and when he did talk it was in a monotonous manner. They miss his warm smile… they miss his cheerful voice… they may sound selfish but they want the boss they know back.

Dino came in for a visit, which was the only time they can hear a tint of happiness in the young boss. No one knows what they talked about but they cherished the moment they heard Tsuna's voice.

Reborn went missing ever since Tsuna told his situation. Did he also hate him? Probably yes, after all, he _is_ a heartless monster.

-**Tsuna's POV-**

It was lunch time… I don't have appetite to eat right now… When you think about it… it's already five months ever since they left the mansion. They won't come back for me. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, a heartless monster. I am the killer of the person that they say 'innocent'. They didn't listen to me… I wanted to explain everything. They would've died if I didn't kill the man.

Every day became a living nightmare for me. I regret what I have done yet they ignore me. Where are they when I needed them the most? They are my friends and family right? Why did they leave me? I never left them in their time of need but they leave me… I've accepted every one of them despite their doings and their past… why did they reject me when I protected them?

I sighed, I want to rest badly… my body says yes but my mind says no… I have more work to do. With my guardians avoiding me and their work, life became more hectic. I had to do their paperworks too. They don't consider me as boss anymore, they betrayed me.

I lost my trust in them when they turned their backs on me just because of a misunderstanding. I don't want to see them anymore… but my hearts keeps on denying me. I miss them…

Dino-san came today. I was happy that when I told him the truth he didn't leave. But I want to see them. Are they alright? Are they in good health? Are they eating well? Why did they leave?

Dino-san helped me with my paperwork and my guardian's paperwork. It was really helpful; thanks to him I can take some rest…

Night came by… my memory of killing that person played in my mind. My guardian's words echoed in my mind. Tears fell down my eyes… I silently cried myself to sleep.

-10 months later-

I lay on a bed… I was wearing and oxygen mask. My eyes were barely open, I can't move much… I can hear some machines working… what happened to me?

I heard the door open. I saw Reborn along with Dino-san… Huh? Dino-san, are you holding flowers? Reborn… why do you look so sad?

Hmm? I can hear more people entering…

Huh… my vision… it's getting blurry… everything is turning black… Am I… dying..?

"Juudaime" I can still hear… that voice… is that Gokudera-kun? I can feel tears welling up again. "What happened to Juudaime?"

"Finally visiting when you heard the news?" Reborn hissed. What happened to me while I was asleep? Please answer me… I want to know what happened to me… I don't know what happened next… why am I in here?

"Please… just tell me what happened to Juudaime…" Gokudera's voice… why is it trembling? Shouldn't he be happy? I'm in the verge of dying… shouldn't he be rejoicing?

More people entered the room "Tsuna… we're sorry this happened…" Yamamoto apologized. Yamamoto… why are you apologizing? Look, I'm dying… aren't you happy I'm out of your life..?

"Bossu, don't leave us!" …Chrome… I never left you but you left me… I tried my best, _really_ but I can't, it's tearing me apart, every single day I worry about you… but do you worry about me?

"Kufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi, don't you dare die on me. What will happen to the body that I will take over?" Mukuro… why am I hearing sadness in your voice? I'm dying… why aren't you rejoicing?

"Omnivore, die or I'll bite you to death." Hibari… your voice is betraying your words… shouldn't your voice be merrier?

"Tsuna-nii, don't die on me! I want to take back my words! Wake up!" Lambo… you and Fuuta are the only one who called me by that… why do you want to take back your words? Will you change my title from heartless monster to demon? Do you want me to wake up just to hear that?

"Sawada… Wake up… everyone's worried about you…" Onii-san… you're unusually silent… shouldn't you be screaming extreme things because I'll be extremely gone?

Why am I hearing more people? What happened to me? I want to know… somebody… please… tell me… Everything is black… I can only hear your voices…

"Tsuna has been in a coma for 5 months now…" Wait five months in coma? How come? "He's been taking on your works, he barely ate, and he barely rested. He always cries himself to sleep but soon wakes up screaming from a nightmare. He forces himself to work just to forget that incident but every single time the memory replays in his mind." I remember those but why am I in a coma?

Why am I hearing more crying?

"An enemy family attacked Vongola. Tsuna went into action despite his deteriorating health. Even though his guardians never came, he fought. He received many bullet wounds, knife wounds and thanks to his health one powerful blow to his head made him loose consciousness and never woke up ever since." I see so that's what happened… Ne, Reborn… where were you for the last five months? I thought you hated me…

"Juudaime, please wake up. When you wake up I'll never leave your side again. I promise you, I shall forever be loyal please… just… just wake up… I'll never turn your back on you again I promise. I'm so sorry I ever left your side. I'll become you the best right-hand man when you wake up… I guarantee that…" Gokudera… I've forgiven you from the start… I just hope that you are not saying empty promises…

"Tsuna… I'm sorry for leaving you… when you wake up, be my friend again… I'll be your ideal rain guardian… just wake up… please… wake up…" Yamamoto… you _are _my friend, I never ended our friendship… and you have been my ideal guardian… you just didn't see the truth that's why you turned your back on me…

I felt my finger twitch, that's a good sign right? That means I'm getting better…

"Tsuna-nii, wake up… I want to say sorry for calling heartless monster… Wake…up… please… I want to take my words back… I don't want to feel regret… we want you by our side again… please… please… wake up…" Lambo, I have forgiven you from the start… and it's everything is alright even if you didn't take back those words…

"Bossu, please wake up… we miss you… I want to see you smile again… I'll be a better guardian if you wake up… I'll show you that I improved my illusions… so please wake up" Chrome… Don't cry, I missed you as well and everyone too…

"Kufufu… Sawada wake up and feel the wrath for making Chrome cry." Mukuro… I understand your message.

"…" Hibari… you're speechless huh… don't worry about it soon enough I will wake up… I already woke up awhile ago; I'm just having troubles doing it again…

I felt my whole hand twitch. I can feel myself regaining consciousness. Slowly I opened my eyes. I can see everyone surrounding me even though it was blurred. I blinked a few times. I can see them smiling… almost. Hibari and Mukuro were smirking. I can feel my tears flowing down.

"Minna…" I weakly said. "I… I'm sorry… I wanted to protect you… It wasn't my intention to kill… I…" someone placed a hand on mine.

"Don't talk anymore…" Dino-san stopped me from speaking. "They are asking for your forgiveness, not the other way around…"

"And their resolution woke you up, Baka-Tsuna… and your resolution is the reason on why they came back…" Reborn interjected.

"Reborn… I thought you also left me…"

"What are you saying? I hunted for guardians you know…"

My guardians suddenly stiffen, except for Chrome.

"I…" I tried to move but can't… "I forgave them from the very start… even thought they left me… I never managed to… apologize… to them… I wanted to explain… but only two listened… and none of them were my guardians… but I'm happy… to see them again… I thought they would've been happy if I died… but I'm happy that I didn't die… I heard it… I heard their words… I felt so happy that they forgave me… I'm happy… I'm happy… that… that you are here in front of me… I am happy… that my family is back together again…" I spoke between pants. I gave a small smile and everyone shouted in joy.

Their resolution is what woke me and my resolution what made them come back… I'm proud to have this family and I'm glad that I didn't die… because I get to see their smiles once again. I cried tears of joy.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Our resolution is what makes us a better person. We create them so that we improve. Nobody becomes important without it. Resolution is what makes your passion burn lively and makes you change for the better. This is what it takes to make us who we **_**really **_**are. Resolution makes us realize things before its too late, that is why we show it.**

**How about you, what's your resolution?**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
